Elemental Nations Online
by xLotox
Summary: Elemental Nations Online: A New VRMMORPG developed by ARGUS. Become a powerful ninja! Learn Powerful Abilities! Become a rogue-ninja! Become the leader of your chosen village! Welcome to the first Virtual Reality Mass Multiplayer RPG! SAO-Naruto CrossOver Pairing Undecided
1. Prologue to VRMMORPG

**Story: Elemental Nations Online **

**Chapter 1: A Prologue to VRMMORPG **

* * *

A recent breakthrough on the development of a new type of a technology was recently covered by the media. It was a virtual simulator video game. This virtual simulator was called "**Elemental Nation Online**". ENO was a virtual reality massive multiplayer online role playing game or an VRMMORPG as some players liked to call the genre.

It was a strange thought that one could enter a whole new world with using only the computer and the internet, and with some gear he had obtained from Argus company, but he was happy he managed to obtain the equipment. He was 1 out of the 1000 beta tester before the official release of ENO. A chance to be better in a new world where he can run on water, jump high into the skies, use magic, and whole bunch of other stuff that he couldn't imagine.

It was 12:59.

One more minute until the beta server starts. He prepared himself by wearing the headgear over his head, and laying down on his bed. He closed his eyes when the 1 minute mark ended.

"Link Start!" He shouted.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto had noticed something weird these last couple of days. Ever since his return from his mission to the country of wave he had notice more people in the village. Not just more people but strange new shinobi with the leaf insignia on their foreheads protectors.

Yesterday he had visited Iruka-sensei and there was a group of teenage boys and girls in the classroom. It was strange because mostly the academy only allowed children to enter. Children that could potentially increase their chakra reserves to genin level. To Naruto it looked like these teenagers didn't have the skill necessary to pass the academy test with their low chakra reserves. They couldn't even mold chakra to perform a basic clone jutsu. By the end of the day these teenagers surprised Naruto. They can easily perform the clone jutsu, body substitute jutsu, and the transformation jutsu with ease. They passed the academy in one day. While he had spent four years in that hell struggling to pass each test and lesson.

"What the hell Iruka!? They spent one day in the academy when I could do that too?!" He had yelled at his former sensei.

Iruka didn't respond and kept his eyes glued forward. He had tried everything to get Iruka's attention but nothing work. When he couldn't get his attention he picked up a permanent marker and wrote on his face. Nothing. No movement, no eye contact.

Suddenly a blue wisp appeared in the room, and more teenagers appeared in the classroom.

He had left after that. He wasn't sure what was happening anymore. It's like the world suddenly became much more weirder.

Naruto sat on top his roof. Down below he watched a group of teenagers swipe their arms downwards. He seen these teenagers occasionally do that, and wondered why they do that. He placed his thumb and index finger together and swiped downwards.

"I don't see why they-" Immediately a ringing sound echoed and a shining rectangle appeared in front of him.

"What the hell? What the hell is this?" He was freaking out. He couldn't do this before when he was in wave. In the rectangle there was five categories;

**Inventory/Equipment**

**Friends/Guild**

**Messaging/Chat**

**Maps/Quest**

**Settings/Main-Menu**

"Okay this tops the cake," Naruto mumbled.

* * *

**Status Check:** Touch, Sight, Hearing, Smell, Taste

**OK**

**Logging on. . .**

**Language Select:** Japanese

**Logging on . . .**

**Welcome to Elemental Nations Online!**

**No Previous Characters . . .** Creating New Character

**Name your Avatar: **

Kirito

**_Randomized Avatar? _**

**_Yes . . . No_**

After thinking for a moment, Kirito decided he wanted to randomize his character. He wanted to get into the game faster and not spend lots of time designing his avatar.

He tapped yes and he disappeared in a flush of blue light after that.

When he regained his senses, in front of him was a person in a green flak jacket. Some sort of forehead protector was tied around his forehead. A scar ran over his nose horizontally.

"Welcome to the Konoha Academy. I'll be your instructor Umino Iruka!" The man said.

* * *

**A/N just a short chapter but I always wanted to do a SAO and Naruto crossover. I'm not hundred percent sure where I'm taking this but I'll keep writing and along the way I might know where I'm headed. I have a few ideas but let's see what happens after.**


	2. An Introduction to VRMMORPG PT1

**Story: Elemental Nations Online **

**Chapter 2: An Introduction to VRMMORPG PT 1**

* * *

"First thing first my wonderful academy students," Iruka smiled.

"To pass the academy you must perform three basic academy level jutsu flawlessly. You can also leave anytime you desire to skip the tutorial," Iruka continued.

Kirito had read enough information on the handbook to perform the basic academy jutsu. He decided to leave the classroom. On his way out of the door, a ring sound echoed.

**_Ding!_**

Quest Complete: You pass the academy!

**EXP +100 Level Up! **

**You are now level 2!**

**Skills Obtained:**

Chakra Control: 10/50 Genin Level Obtained!

Clone Jutsu - 5/5 Mastery Obtained!

Transformation Jutsu - 5/5 Mastery Obtained!

Replacement Jutsu - 5/5 Mastery Obtained!

**Items Obtained:**

Konohagakure No Sato Forehead Protector + 1

Yen + 300

**Four STAT points gained.**

Four stat points are not allocated. Use now?

**Yes . . . No ?**

Kirito tapped on "Yes" and another screen appeared.

**Stat Points: 4**

**Power: 1 (+)**

**Dexterity: 1 (+)**

**Speed: 1 (+)**

**Chakra: 1 (+)**

Power increased your attacking power with jutsu, fighting, and anything in general that affects damage to your opponent. While dexterity affected your aim and precision to land a damage to your opponent. Speed is another major factor that affects your dodging and maneuvering abilities. Chakra affects your overall chakra pool. Chakra is the main factor of the entire game. The more chakra you have, the powerful you became as a shinobi. Kirito memorized each of these effects and their conditions. He preferred being a fast hitting with good chakra control and high damage.

So he placed two points into power, one point into speed, and another point into chakra.

Another box appeared:

**Confirm?**

**Yes ... No**

Kirito tapped on the "Yes" and suddenly he glowed in a blue light for a second before returning to normal. The stat box reopened and he was satisfied with his first level gain.

**Stat Points: 0**

**Power: 3**

**Dexterity: 1**

**Speed: 2**

**Chakra: 1**

Kirito continued on his way out of the academy. As he stepped outside, the village of Konohagakure No Sato came into his view. He was amazed at the beauty and realism that the full drive offered. No other game could do this but just Elemental Nations Online. He walked into the middle of the academy grounds.

"Okay! Let's see what I can do! The manual says I can perform a jutsu by concentration on the jutsu I wish to perform or yelling the name of the jutsu outloud. Sounds simple enough." He concentrated on the clone jutsu, and suddenly his hands moved together without his consent. He performed a hand sign, and felt his chakra gather around him.

A poof of smoke appeared next to Kirito. When the smoke dispersed another Kirito appeared.

"Wow! I didn't know it was so easy to do this. Let's try another one." The other Kirito disappeared, while he concentrated on the tranformation jutsu. Nothing happened. His hands didn't move without his consent, and he didn't feel the chakra building up.

"What did I do wrong? It was easy the first time. I'll try yelling out the jutsu."

"Transformation Jutsu!" He concentrated again on the jutsu. This time his hands moved without his consent, and he felt the chakra building up, but nothing happened again.

"What the hell!" Kirito shouted.

Another batch of students entered the outside world from the academy. They saw Kirito and chuckled.

"If you bothered to stay at the tutorial you would have known if you wanted to use the transformation jutsu you needed to concentrate on the jutsu and the object you wish to appear as," one of them said.

"Shit! I'm such a newb," he muttered.

The group laughed at him and left.

"Thanks for the advice asshole," he muttered. He should've stayed at the tutorial and listened to anything the manual might have missed. He guess not everything followed the manual, so next time he'll be better prepared.

He concentrated on the jutsu and imagined himself as a chair.

"Transformation Jutsu!" He yelled. He disappeared in a poof of smoke, and was replaced by a chair. Another poof of smoke and he returned to being his avatar.

"Now for the last jutsu. The body substitute jutsu." The body substitute jutsu was a technique that switched you and another object. Useful for dodging attacks and quickly counterattacking.

He concentrated on the jutsu and a chopped logged that was conveniently placed before him.

"Body Substitute jutsu!" Kirito shouted. He switched places with the log and his previous position.

Kirito grinned. This world was awesome. Way better than the real world. He'll be the next Kage of this village and conquer the world, and unite all the villages under his banner. He was Kirito, the best gamer in the world. He beat countless games, he beat undefeatable bosses, and even won the gaming contest to obtain the headgear and ENO game.

He opened his menu, and tapped on the Inventory/equipment categories. He navigated into the accessories and equipped his Konoha forehead protector. Around his forehead a blue hue glowed. The Konoha forehead protector appeared around his head.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was having a weird day. People around him didn't respond to any of his questions. He had visited the old man Hokage earlier this afternoon, but he just sat on his chair. He didn't even blink and respond when he looked through his drawers. He just sat there. It's as if Naruto was a ghost or something.

It frustrated Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei! Something weird happening! People don't say anything or even move!"

Kakashi was standing on the bridge where team meetings would usually be. He was reading his orange book.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted in his ear.

He didn't move. He didn't respond.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled louder into his ear.

_Anomalies Detected_

Naruto quickly surveyed his surroundings. What was that? His took out his kunai and carefully prepared for anything.

**_Anomalies Detected_**

It was louder now.

**Anomalies Detected**

Around Naruto a blue hue glowed brightly. Time moved to a standstill, the water that flowed stopped. No sounds escaped from the surroundings. It was dead quiet.

"What's happening? What is this! Show yourself bastard! Are you the one doing all this!?" Naruto shouted into the nothingness.

**Anomalies Found. Rerouting avatar data. **

**Rebooting. . .**

**Complete.**

**Resetting environment. . .**

"What do you mean resetting environment!? Show yourself!" Naruto shouted.

**Complete.**

**Resetting NPC . . .**

**Complete.**

**Resetting time. . .**

**Complete.**

"Show yourself!

**Reactivating time and day. . .**

Naruto watched as time moved again. The water that flowed beneath him continued. The birds high into the sky continued on its flight path. Sounds from the village and bugs reached his ears.

**Complete.**

"What the hell! What did you do! Show yourself!"

"Hmm... Oi Naruto. What are you doing?" Kakashi said. "And how did you appear like that out of nowhere. I sensed no chakra being used."

This was one weird day Naruto concluded.

* * *

**A/N: Well another short chapter, but this is just an introduction to the game. Well review some more. I read each one and was happy. Thanks for the encouragement. **


	3. An Introduction to VRMMORPG PT2

**Story: Elemental Nations Online**

**Chapter 2: An Introduction to VRMMORPG PT 2**

* * *

Kirito was confined within Konoha for a week. Since game time was 4x faster than reality he would spend his time in konoha for 4 days in real time. During this time he can't leave Konoha to explore the wilderness and surrounding mobs. So he was forced to do D-ranked missions or find a job suitable to his career.

Which was why he was in front of the Hokage's tower. He entered the front door and walked to the front desk.

"Hello I would like to receive a mission please," Kirito said.

The receptionist looked at him, and grabbed a scroll off his desk.

"Here! Come back when you finish," the receptionist replied.

Kirito touched the scrolls.

_**Ting!**_

_D-Ranked: Sanitary's Duty_

_Garbage has accumulated around training grounds 8. Clean it up!_

_Reward: 100 ryo_

"It won't take long,"

_**Ting!**_

_**You have accepted the quest!**_

Kirito left the hokage's tower and walked towards the training ground. He wasn't sure where the training ground was but luckily his map was updated with the information. It showed the general direction of the training grounds but it didn't pinpoint the exact location. As Kirito arrived at the training grounds he noticed which was training ground 8 right away.

"It's going to take a while," Kirito muttered to himself.

There was trash everywhere. Even picking up trash was hard in a vmmorpg. Sweat was running down Kirito's forehead. But he was happy with the progress he made. He had cleaned up half the training ground in an hour and the next hour was going to pick the remaining half. He decided on taking a break and sat down.

He opened his inventory and took out his bread he had brought before going on the mission. The taste was horrible but it saturated his hunger. He opened his water container to drink.

After taking a ten minute break he got back to work and finished sooner than he originally expected. Kirito went back to the hokage tower and entered the mission room.

"Hello I've completed the mission," Kirito spoke the receptionist.

_**Ting!**_

_You have completed the mission!_

_Rewards: _

_100 ryo_

_15 exp_

"Ah! That's good. Here's your money," the receptionist handed him his money.

"Do you want another mission?" The receptionist continued.

Kirito shook his head and said. "I'm going to explore Konoha for awhile, but I'll come back for another mission after I'm done."

Kirito left the Hokage's tower. In the center of Konoha was the market square. He had come here for bread before he received the d-ranked mission. A single piece of bread costed him 10 ryo. He brought five of them so his total money came out to 150 ryo.

He searched each item that was on sale, and any miscellaneous items that catched his eye. Kunai with a lower durability were on sell as well as shuriken, but he wasn't interested in throwing weapons. He preferred close ranged weapons, or even a few good jutsu scrolls, but those items were well above his price range. He settled on a cheap portable furnace for smelting iron that costed him 110 ryo. And a pickaxe for mining up ore for 40 ryo.

During his time in the marketplace he heard there was an area that was open behind the Hokage's Face monument that is still considered within the village boundaries. There was level 1 monsters there, and the occasional level 2. Nothing that Kirito could beat, but it was the rich iron ore that peaked his curiosity. Iron gave better pay outs than d-ranked missions, but the problem was if he could find any iron deposits within the soil. Occasionally the game system could make iron deposits appear above ground but that was in smaller quantities. What started his suspicion was a few npc whispered that secret among themselves and he barely heard it. The problem was the npcs cared for the hokage monument and didn't dare touch or modify even the back.

Kirito didn't care for the monument. It's just a game after all.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei! Something weird happened! It's like time stopped!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Muh Naruto-kun, it's not a very good prank. You know time can't stop," Kakashi explained.

"Iruka, Old man Hokage, and everybody else is acting weird too! It's like they stopped acknowledging my presence!"

"Naruto, what have you done to make everybody mad?"

"It's not me! Look at this," he gripped his thumb and index finger together and swiped down. The Menu opened, and Kakashi blinked.

"What am I looking at?" He questioned.

"See I don't know how this thing appeared but it appeared!"

"Seriously Naruto, I don't see anything. What am I suppose to look at?"

Naruto blinked.

"Don't you see this rectangle thing? It says menu on the top."

"Your the one acting strange Naruto, now enough of the stupid prank. We have D-ranked missions to do."

Another rectangle box appeared over the box on Naruto's menu.

**_Ting!_**

_D-ranked: Clean up Toro-san house!_

_Tori-san's house is a mess from a party the previous night. Tori-san's too hangover to clean up himself so he hired ninjas to clean up his house._

"Kakashi look! Another menu opened!" Naruto yelled.

"Enough Naruto, I already told Sasuke and Sakura to meet us at Toro-san's house," Kakashi said.

"Ok I'll go to Tori-san's house right away," Naruto sighed.

**_Ting!_**

**_You have accepted the quest!_**

"Meet you at Toro-san house," Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto closed the menu and sighed again. He wasn't sure what was happening lately. It looked like no one but him can open the menu. Except for those new shinobi he had seen running around. Maybe he could question them, but for now he'll talk to the hokage. Naruto wasn't sure but he'll have to hide the fact about the menu from the rest of his teammates, and the rest of konoha, or else they would think the kyuubi had taken over or he was losing his mind.

* * *

**A/N:** Another wonderful chapter from wonderful me :D My ego is on a whole new high. Unobtainable for anyone to achieve but me. Hahaha I'm joking. Another short chapter but I'll try and make it longer. Hope you enjoy it for now.


	4. An Introduction to VRMMORPG PT3

**Elemental Nations Online**

**An Introduction to VRMMORPG PT3**

* * *

Kirito went behind the hokage monument and looked for any iron deposits. He managed to find a few and managed to take out a few level 1 mobs along the way. He obtained a total of 23 unrefined iron ores before his pickaxe durability ran out. Unrefined ores sold him a price of 15 ryo but after being refined the total price came out to be 50 ryo. Which heavily depended on the purity of the iron. When Kirito started the process of using his portable furnace to refine the iron ores, the ores being refined became depended on his skill level. Which at his current skill, ore smelting level 1 0%, the smelting process was 45% percent to refined the ores. He had lost 9 ores in the process but managed to get 14 iron bars. Which came to a total price of 550 ryo. The iron wasn't hundred percent purified but it was good enough for his low level skill. After that all progress his beginning ore smelting level became level 3 at 17%.

As Kirito entered the market place he was bombarded by other players selling their wares in the square.

"Selling Kunai! Shurikens! and swords! All low price!"

"Looking for any party members! This d-ranked mission requires a team to complete!"

"Selling food and equipment!"

Kirito walked pass all of that and entered the blacksmith shop. He sold all his ores and was happy with the money he obtained. It came to a total of 560 ryo, better than he originally thought. He purchased a sword for 30 ryo;

**Beginner's Sword**

A sword that most beginners use that are interested in the ways of Kenjutsu.

requirements

Level 2

Durability 25/25

+increase damage output by 10

+increase STR by 1

He equipped his sword immediately. He never preferred weapons like the kunai or the shuriken. He liked the sword better as he was always a swordman in every other game. His preferred class, but there wasn't any class in ENO. He may be called a ninja as his class but that was just title. He could be anything he wanted in this game. He could give up the ninja ways and start his career as a merchant, a shop owner, a blacksmith, or even just roam the country side as a bandit. The unlimited freedom was the popular concept to this game.

Kirito exited the blacksmith shop and opened his stats menu.

**Kirito Level 2 **

325/400 EXP

STR/POWER: 3

DEX: 1

SPD: 2

CKRA: 1

**Skills:**

Stamina: 100/100 - Level 1

Genin Chakra Control: 10/50

Chuunin Chakra Control: ?

Beginner Ore smelting: 17% - Level 3

Kenjutsu - 0% Level 0

Genin Ninjutsu - Level 1/10

Genin Genjutsu - Level 0/10

Genin Taijutsu - Level 1/10

He tapped on the Genin Ninjutsu and another list appeared.

**Jutsu learned/mastered**

Clone Jutsu 5/5 Mastered

Transformation Jutsu 5/5 Mastered

Replacement Jutsu 5/5 Mastered

Kirito was happy with the progress he made in one day. He closed the menu and headed towards the hokage tower. He wanted at least one more level before he logged out for the day. He entered the tower and received another d-ranked mission. This quest was simple because all he had to do was chase after some stupid cat. After an hour of chasing the damn cat Kirito immediately cursed the programmers. This d-ranked mission not a d-ranked mission. It should be considered a c-ranked mission or higher. After jumping onto the roof he spotted the cat and gave chase. Kirito managed to corner it in the alley and using his transformation jutsu by disguising himself he managed to capture the cat.

Kirito smiled as he completed his second D-ranked mission. He wasn't difficult as he thought he'll be, but he heard that the difficulty of missions were a steep slope. D-ranked mission was the simple and most basic of the basics. S-ranked missions decided the entirety of the village and surrounded neighboring villages. One day he'll be a top shinobi but for now he wanted to level up his avatar to level 3.

**Ting!**

**Quest Completed!**

**Rewards!**

**100 exp**

**20 ryo!**

You have leveled up to level 3!

EXP: 25/1000

Four stats points are not allocated. Use now?

**Yes . . . . No ?**

Kirito tapped on yes and spend one point on STR/POWER, one point into speed, and two points into chakra.

**Confirm?**

Kirito tapped on yes and he glowed in a blue light.

**Kirito Level 3**

25/1000 EXP

STR/POWER: 4

DEX: 1

SPD: 3

CKRA: 3

Kirito was pleased with his stats. His build was slowly developing towards the heavy hitter and fast movement avatar. But for now, It was late for Kirigaya Kazuto in the real world. So he opened his menu and and scrolled to the log out option.

He disappeared in a blue flash.

* * *

**A/N: **introductions are always slow but I'm started to know where I'm taking the story. Review and enjoy. For now I'm out.


	5. An Introduction to VRMMORPG PT4

**Elemental Nations Online**

**An Introduction to VRMMORPG PT4**

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto sighed. He had just figured out his life was a video game. He realized this was a game after he received the level up notification after completing the d-ranked mission he received from Kakashi-sensei. Currently his level was at 14, and he had a total of 44 stats not allocated.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm telling you the truth!"

Kakashi sighed. He was bothered all day by Naruto. First he magically appeared without a chakra scent lingering, then Naruto constantly bombarded him with the crazy nonsense that he was stuck inside a video game. Kakashi had half a mind to send him to Ibiki to figure out if Naruto was telling the truth. But Naruto was a prankster. So It could be another prank of his that Kakashi let go.

"Enough Naruto, go home for the day. Sasuke and Sakura you too. Tomorrow we have team training," Kakashi said.

_**Ting!**_

**Team Quest!**

Kakashi-sensei team's training begins tomorrow!

**EXP +50**

**Team 7 friendship +10**

If you don't go to training tomorrow

**Team 7 friendship -30**

**Kakashi lecture you about the importance of team work.**

"Hai Kakashi-sensei I'll go home and rest." Naruto tapped on the yes and walked away. He had also tried to explain his predicament to Sasuke and Sakura too but just like Kakashi-sensei they wouldn't believe him. Sasuke just brushed him off while Sakura thought it was another ploy to have a date with her.

Naruto traveled ninja-style to his home. He lingered outside his door for awhile thinking about all this crazy business about the menu. Maybe he should just explore it. Maybe he should try figuring it out himself. Since he couldn't receive any help from his superiors, he'll have to wing it.

"Okay! My life is a video game. Nothing wrong with that," Naruto talked to himself.

"Absolutely nothing! My life was always a video game! I just didn't notice,"

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!" Naruto yelled. He was beyond frustrated at his dilemma. He wasn't sure what to do, or who to ask for help.

Naruto sighed.

"No use complaining. It never got me anywhere,"

Naruto took a shower and left to Ichiraku Ramen. Ramen always cheered him up whenever he felt down. He left his apartment and enjoyed a nice walk to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop.

"Old Man! One Miso Ramen!"

"Coming up Naruto!"

Naruto sat down with a plop. He let loose another sigh. The old man noticed this and handed him his ramen.

"What's wrong Naruto-chan?"

Naruto broke the chopstick into two.

"I just found out my life is a video game," He replied.

Naruto was about to eat his ramen when a rectangle box appeared in front of him above the bowl.

_**Would you to like eat miso ramen?**_

Increase Max HP by 100 for 4 hours

Increases Chakra Pool by 50 for 4 hours

Increase fat concentration by 100 until you burn it off by exercising.

**Yes . . . No**

"What the hell? Even this too!? Yes! Damnit!" Naruto yelled at his bowl.

The ramen disappeared in a burst of life.

_**You have consumed miso ramen!**_

_**Thanks to your close friendship with the shop owner the ramen was put on your tab!**_

Naruto dropped his chopsticks in shock. He didn't even taste the ramen. Not one piece went into his mouth. But strangely his appetite was saturated.

"Your life... is a video game?" Ichiraku said each word carefully. He'll never understand ninjas and their ninja ways.

Naruto sat there speechless.

Another teenager entered the ramen shop and sat on the other side of Naruto.

"Old Man! Give me a ramen!" The teenager said.

"Hai! Coming right up! What kind of ramen do you want?"

"Anything fine with me-" The teenager was interrupted by Naruto's scream.

"AHHHHH!" Naruto yelled.

"Damn! I can't even eat ramen now! Who the hell did this! Show yourself!" Naruto continued.

"What's wrong with him?" The teenager whispered to Ichiraku. Ichiraku shrugged his shoulders as he wasn't to sure what was wrong with Naruto. He was usually happy after eating some ramen, but Ichiraku guessed even after eating ramen it didn't raise Naruto's spirit. Especially all this video game nonsense Naruto was talking about earlier.

"Don't mind him. He's not usually like that. Maybe after having another bowl of ramen he'll cheer up." Ichiraku started cooking for Naruto and the teenager ninja. Ichiraku placed another bowl in front of Naruto, and placed one more for the newcomer.

Naruto was weeping inside. He couldn't even eat ramen anymore! It was because of this stupid game! Once he finds out who did this to him that person's going to die! No not die! But tortured for eternity in Naruto's Ramen Gods Hellworld! Naruto will personally find each one that placed him in this video game. It was his ninja way!

"My life is a video game old man! I'm going to find the bastard to did this to me!"

The teenager chuckled at Naruto.

"Dude! Don't get overly worked up that your life is a video game. Your taking the rpg in vmmorpg seriously," the teenager laughed.

"What's vmmorpg!?" Naruto had never heard of that term before.

"Stop playing around. Your in it. Damn newb," the teenager muttered. He wasn't laughing anymore.

"What's a newb! and what's vmmorpg!" Naruto demanded. Naruto walked where the teenager was sitting and lifted him up by the collar.

**Ting!**

**Friendship -10 with Ichiraku**

**For causing a ruckus at Ichiraku Ramen Shop and potentially losing a customer.**

"What! Are you being serious?" The teenager knew he was at a disadvantage. From the teenager's perspective Naruto was a higher level than his. He had seen Naruto's jumpsuit at the shop and the requirements were level 7 and above, but the jumpsuit wasn't in orange but way cooler colors like black and gray. The teenager's level was only at 3. So he was at a disadvantage from a fighting prospect.

"Does it look like I'm serious?!" Naruto yelled.

"Boys! Enough! Naruto!" Ichiraku came in between and stopped Naruto. Naruto let go of the teenager.

The teenager sighed, paid his bill, and left. On his way out, he shouted.

"To eat ramen without it disappearing in a flash of blue light, try going into the settings and turning on the appetite realism to on," and the teenager left.

Naruto blinked and opened his menu. He tapped on the settings and Naruto saw the option about appetite realism. He turned it on but nothing happened. Naruto sat down on his chair and apologized to Ichiraku for the mess he created. He might as well finish eating his ramen even if he couldn't eat it. He broke his chopstick into two and waited for the dialog to appear but nothing appeared. He placed the chopstick inside the ramen and he could actually touch it with his utensil. He finished the ramen within seconds.

_**You have finished eating miso ramen!**_

Increase Max HP by 100 for 4 hours

Increases Chakra Pool by 50 for 4 hours

Increase fat concentration by 100 until you burn it off by exercising.

**You are full and can't eat anymore!**

Kirito sighed as he exited Ichiraku Ramen Shop. He heard that the ramen was the best to increase your max HP and overall chakra pool and he wanted to test the ramen to confirm the rumors. As expected he was right on the bullseye. Kirito will be coming back for sure when he was allowed to leave the village two days in game time. It was his second day of beta test, and second day when the beta server started.

Which came to another question. Who was that player inside Ichiraku Ramen Shop? He was already a higher level player and it was only the second day of beta testing the server. How did that player raise his level so quickly without leaving the village?

Kirito remembered Ichiraku yelling the name Naruto out.

"Naruto, I'll remember that," Kirito said.

* * *

**A/N:** Nothing much to explain but thanks for the reviews. If you enjoyed reading write a review and let me know of your thoughts on the story.


	6. Ascension

**Elemental Nations Online**

**Ascension **

* * *

Kayaba Akihiko wrote code after code. The monitor flashed through applications and coded programs constantly opened and closed.

"The event is about to start," he said.

"Are you sure about starting the chuunin exam event early? I thought you were going to execute the program after the official release of Elemental Nations Online?" Rinko replied.

"Yes. I'm sure. I'm starting it early because we only have a short time frame to complete our task. Have you found the problem of the anomaly yet?"

"Not yet. Whatever that problem was, I'm sure the Cardinal System has fixed the problem by now,"

"Good, execute Chuunin Exam program now." Kayaba left the seat he was sitting on and walked to the bed by the corner of the room. He placed the nervegear over his head, and laid down. Koujiro Rinko also left her seat to watch him.

"I'll take care of you while your in there," Rinko said.

Kayaba nodded.

"GM Username: Kayaba Akihiko, Link Start!"

* * *

A very short prologue to the next arc of the story.


	7. Chuunin Exams PT1

**Elemental Nations Online**

**Chuunin Exams PT1**

* * *

Kirito killed another level 1 rabbit.

**EXP +10**

**Received!**** Rabbit leg x1**

**Rabbit pelt x1**

It was a slow progress but he was happy with the loot he obtained from killing rabbits and the occasionally level two foxes. He was currently behind the Hokage monument training on level 1 mobs. This place was paradise for training when you weren't allowed to exit the village to hunt stronger mobs. Currently his level was 4, and his exp bar was 57%. For every hundred rabbits he killed that was 1000 exp. Which was a slow process but there was an abundances of the rabbits for him to slaughter. His kenjutsu mastery was level 2 at 56%, but he still haven't learned any kenjutsu techniques.

Kirito using his beginner's sword slashed another rabbit in half. The rabbit disappeared in a poof of smoke. In its wake lay one more rabbit's leg and fur. Kirito picked them up and continued the process. He didn't mind grinding rabbits as each kill he became a higher level than everybody else. He wanted to be the first player out of 1000 to reach the top position of Hokage.

In order to become a Chuunin, he needed significant skills and tactical strategy in the Chuunin exams that was coming up soon. The Chuunin exams were held every six months that rotated between the elemental villages. In order to enter he needed a party that consisted of three Genins leveled players. The entire Chuunin exams is a party quest. As long as the party leader requests to take part in the Chuunin exams at the Hokage tower they were qualified. This was where Kirito had a problem. He liked playing solo, and he hadn't made any Genin player friends as of yet. Somehow he'll find a way out of his predicament, but for now. Kirito slashed another rabbit in half. He'll level up until he's stronger than that Naruto player.

"Whew! I need a break," Kirito said.

"EH! Wow I'd never thought I'll see another person here!" The voice of a young women startled Kirito.

"Whose there?" Kirito pointed in his sword in the direction of the voice. A blonde women walked through the bush. She was wearing a purple dress and had the Konoha forehead protector tied around her waist. She doesn't look like a player. This must be an NPC Kirito thought.

"Stand down Konoha-nin. We're comrade," she said.

Kirito lowered his sword but he didn't sheath it. It was rare for people to be this part of the forest behind the Hokage's Monument. The blonde girl walked towards Kirito and grinned.

"Hi I'm Ino!" She chirped.

"Yo, name's Kirito,"

"This is the first time I met somebody here. I always come here at least once a week to collect some flowers when we're under stocked, and I was surprised you were here. Usually people don't come here cause of the monument." Ino said.

Kirito nodded. She must have a part time job somewhere in the village.

"So Kirito, what are you doing here," Ino continued. She was suspicious of this person but she was also suspicious of the other new people that appeared around the village. Most of whom she never met and she knew everybody in her age group. Kirito looked about her age.

"I'm training," Kirito replied.

"Ohh, training! How come your not with your team, training? Whose your sensei? What team number are you on?"

Kirito sighed. She was asking lots of questions that he didn't feel like answering. Most of the questions were NPC related but players were exempted from having a sensei but it does have experience boost when under the tutorship of a Jounin-sensei.

"I'm training alone because I don't have a team,"

"So your under an apprenticeship from a Jounin-sensei. Whose your sensei?," Ino replied.

"Nope," Kirito shook his head. "I don't have a sensei too. It's just me," Kirito continued.

"What? I thought all genins in Konoha was assigned a sensei when they passed the academy."

"Can you stop bother me? I'm training!" Kirito yelled. He was never one to talk too much even if it was a game. He preferred working and training alone.

"Geez! All I was trying to do was be nice to a fellow shinobi!" Ino yelled back. She crossed her arms and walked away annoyed.

Kirito sighed as he watched Ino walked away. He repeated the process of killing rabbits, and occasionally mining iron ores that he stumbled upon. By end of the day he reached level 5, and he had collected 26 unrefined iron ores, rabbits pelts, and rabbit legs. He refined the irons ores and sold them to the blacksmith store, and he sold the rabbits pelts and legs at the general store. He was happy with the amount of money he had made, but it wasn't enough. He needed to be stronger than Naruto. Kirito wasn't content with settling for second. He wanted to be the highest level players in ENO. So he continued well into the night hunting rabbits, and the occasional foxes that Kirito stumbled too. When morning approached it was Kirito third day in game. One more day until he was allowed to leave the village and hunt stronger monsters. Kirito was sick of the low exp gain he received from rabbits. After he reached level 5 it took a lot longer to raise his exp bar just by 10%, but Kirito was confident enough that his level was higher than other beta testers except for Naruto. There wasn't any other way to increase his exp faster except by quests and hunting foxes. The Hokage tower only gave out two d-ranked missions per team a day. So while he wasn't on a d-ranked mission he was hunting foxes and collecting iron ores.

Since it was his third day in-game time Kirito decided to go to the Hokage's tower to receive a mission.

"Hello I would like to receive a d-ranked mission," Kirito said.

"I'm sorry. All of our one-person d-ranked missions are taken, but we have a few that required a team," the quest-giver/receptionist replied.

"I'm not in a team," Kirito countered.

"I'm sorry but you need a team to participant for this d-ranked mission,"

"I'll be in a team with him!" One of the person that lined up behind Kirito yelled.

Kirito looked back and saw a scruffy looking girl. She was tiny and wore a cloak. The Konoha forehead protector was tied around her waist.

"Is she part of your team?" The receptionist questioned.

Kirito was conflicted, but in the end he nodded in agreement.

"Great! You have enough members to participant for the d-ranked mission," The receptionish handed him the scrolls containing the details of the mission.

**Tink!**

**D-ranked! **

**Behind the Hokage monument, there's an infestation of foxes and wolves running amok. You can recruit more party members!**

**Requirements: 2 or more party members**

**Rewards: 500 ryo and 250 exp**

The rewards was greater for this mission as it required him hunt foxes that were level 2 and wolves that were level 4. For his level foxes were weak but the wolves were the problem. With the extra person behind him it would mean more baggage for him.

"I never knew there was an area behind the Hokage Monument," The girl walked to up Kirito.

"What level are you?" Kirito asked.

The girl grinned.

"I'm level 3! I worked very hard to reach this level. I had to constantly party up and do single-person d-ranked missions! So stand behind me and I'll protect you. Name's Argo by the way. What's your name?" she said.

"Kirito," Kirito knew this was going to be a problem. He just had a sinking feeling that this mission was his hardest yet.

* * *

**A/N** since the last chapter was so short I might as well post this chapter. Give me a review! Hope your enjoying the story so far.


	8. Chuunin Exams PT2

**Elemental Nations Online**

**Chuunin Exams PT2**

* * *

"So where's this area?" Argo questioned.

Kirito sighed, and mention her to follow him with hand gestures. Kirito lead Argo behind the Hokage Monument to his usually hunting area. Unlike before when he was last here, there was lots of rabbits, but now there was lots of foxes running around and a pack of wolves which consisted of seven wolves. The wolves will be tougher to beat but Kirito could kill them. With his current level it shouldn't be a problem to take down the pack of wolves individually.

"Ok this is your first time partying i bet," Argo questioned. Argo and Kirito were behind the bush carefully hidden from the surrounding mobs.

Kirito nodded.

"Ok we'll concentrate on the foxes first. The wolves are at a higher level than us so there's the possibilities of us leveling while we take out the foxes to even out the level of us to the wolves. What level are you anyways?"

"Level 5," Kirito muttered.

Argo gasped.

"That's surprising! I thought you'll be level 2 or close to level 3 since this is only the third day of beta testing," Argo whispered.

"This is my hunting area. I'm always here," Kirito replied.

Argo nodded. This was a perfect place to be. This information was valuable, and maybe she could make good money off it for beginners that don't want to do d-ranked mission for four days in-game time.

"Is there always foxes and wolves around here?" Argo questioned.

Kirito shook his head.

"No, there's usually rabbits, and the occasional foxes that wondered about."

"OK back to the task at hand. Do you know what switching is?" Argo questioned once again.

"Switching?" Kirito had never heard of that word before.

"When I attack you attack after when I say switch. So it could deal more consecutive damage to a monster. The more damage one monster takes within a short amount of time deal the most damage. I learned this from a previous d-ranked mission that required our party to kill foxes that managed to get through the village's walls. So i have a general understanding of their attack patterns."

Maybe this won't be so hard after all, Kirito thought. At least Argo had experience in fighting mobs and wouldn't slow Kirito down.

"By the way, I'm selling that information to you for a small fee," Argo interrupted Kirito's trail of thoughts.

Kirito sighed.

"OK I'll lead the attack and you finish it off," Kirito said.

Argo nodded. Kirito could deal the most damage while Argo took out the remaining fox's HP. It was a solid plan.

Kirito jumped out of the bush and slashed the nearest fox, it's HP went down by nearly 75%, and Argo immediately finished the fox off with her knives. The fox disappeared in a poof of smoke. The party immediately gathered the loot and continued the process. It nearly took them an hour just to get all the foxes but when they did Argo leveled to level 4, and Kirito was close to level 6 at level 5, 96%.

"OK we took out all the foxes. Next I'll lure one of the wolves to us and you ambush it," Argo whispered from top of the tree branch. Kirito was hidden behind the rock close to the tree Argo was in.

"Do it," Kirito replied.

Argo leaped off the branch and picked up a pebble. She throw it as hard as she could at the nearest wolf. It only damaged the beast by 1% of its HP. But the wolf came inspecting the source of the throwing. When it was close enough Kirito jumped out of the bush and slashed the beast in half, damaging it only by 40%, and Argo switched in and attacked which only dealt 38% damage with the damage multiplier. Without the multiplier Argo would probably reach only at 20%-25% attack damage.

The wolf immediately countered-attacked and tried biting off Kirito's arm, but when Argo was attacking the wolf Kirito quickly sheath his sword behind his back and flashed through hand signs. He disappeared and was replaced with a log. Kirito leaped into the air and finished the wolf off in one hit with his sword. The wolf disappeared in a poof of smoke.

**EXP +40**

**Received Wolf fur x1**

Kirito was happy with the kill. The Exp was better, and there was a tougher opponent to beat. Also his level increased to level 6. Argo smirked.

"Well that's wasn't that tough as i thought it'll be," Argo said.

Kirito nodded in agreement.

"Yeah let's continue," Kirito replied.

Kirito and Argo continued the same process of luring individual wolves to be attacked and killed. During each time however Kirito managed to get hurt along the way when he didn't have enough chakra to use the replacement jutsu. The wolves seem to attack the one which dealt the most damage to them and that was Kirito. So they had to rest every once in awhile to regain Kirito's lost HP and Chakra. But after three hours of luring and attacking they were down to the last one. By now the last wolf noticed the disappearance of its pack and started investigating. It lead them to Kirito and Argo while they were resting for the final battle. The wolf caught Kirito by surprised and dealt massive damage to him when the beast bit into Kirito's neck.

Argo slashed the wolf off of Kirito before Kirito's HP reached the yellow zone.

"Thanks Argo, damn I should have paid more attention," Kirito stood up. The wolf growled at them. Kirito took out his sword and took a sword stance. He charged and brought down his sword on the wolf but the wolf jumped out of the way and tried taking a bite at Kirito's leg. Argo managed to save Kirito's HP from further going down by slashing at it's body dealing only minimum damaged. Immediately Kirito continued the assault and dealt massive damage to it's head landing a critical hit. By now the wolf only had a fourth of it's HP and was in the red zone. The wolf howled loudly, and suddenly three more wolves came to aid it's comrade.

"What the hell! Where did they came from?" Argo yelled.

"It must have used a special ability to call forth more wolves. Damn this will be even harder now," Kirito replied.

The wolves circled the two. Kirito and Argo stood back to back.

"Any ideas how to get out this situation?"

"No idea," Kirito replied. "But first we'll take out the wolf with the lowest HP." Kirito attacked first and killed the wolf in a single hit. One down, three more to go. The wolves leaped forward but Argo used the clone jutsu to make two copy of herself, and Kirito used the replacement jutsu. In the confusion Argo slipped out while the wolves aimed at the clones.

"Argo we attack one. Switch behind me," Kirito charged and attacked the nearest wolf with Argo behind him. The wolf's HP dropped down to the red zone, and two other wolves bit Kirito's arms and legs. His HP dropped to the red zone. Argo slashed both with her two knives to get the wolves off of Kirito but got attacked by the red zoned wolf herself. Kirito finished the wolf off of her, a poof of smoke reached his ears but he didn't bother collecting the loot. There was more pressing matters to attend to.

"Damn one more attack like that and I'm finished," Kirito muttered.

"This time I'll lead and you switch behind me," Argo said.

"No it's no good. They'll still attack me. We need a plan. Maybe we'll take one wolf each. At least that way I won't be attacked when I attack one."

Argo nodded. "I'll lead and you attack the other one."

Argo lead the charge and slashed at one wolf, while it's comrade was about to bite her, Kirito slashed at it. Kirito immediately leap back and got laid some distance between him and his target.

Argo continued slashing at the wolf multiple times to bring its health down but each attack only did about 5% damage because she wasn't using charging to increase her attack. It bit her arm and she stab it in the head with her free hand landing a critical hit.

Kirito dodged the charging wolf and slashed vertically at the body, the wolf growled and tried to take a bite out of him but Kirito used the replacement jutsu. He counter-attacked by slashing the body once again. And then another time before the wolf could counter-attacked. Kirito's wolf disappeared in a poof of smoke. Immediately Kirito looked towards at Argo and saw her HP nearing the red zone, and the wolf biting on her arm. The wolf's HP was also in the red zone. Kirito charged and slashed the last wolf in half. It disappeared in a poof of smoke.

**Level up!**

Kirito received a level up bringing his level to 7, and Argo's also leveled up to 5.

"We did it!" Argo yelled. She sat down with a plop in exhaustion. Kirito grinned and threw a thumbs up at her.

"Let's go collect our money and exp," Kirito said.

* * *

Naruto grinned in excitement.

"I'm nominating you three to participate in the upcoming chuunin-exams," Kakashi smiled at his genins. "It's your choice weather you want to participate or not. Be at the academy at room 303 tomorrow afternoon."

"I'm gunna be there!" Naruto grinned.

"Hn-" Sasuke nodded.

Sakura wasn't sure herself what she wanted to do as she was scared, but she'll go anyways.

Naruto for his part was excited. His level was 15, and he had finally allocated his stats all in Chakra and STR. He had immediately noticed the boost in strength and even Kakashi commented on that during team training. It wasn't all that terrible being stuck in a video-game as there was some perks. Like the levels up he received meant that his skill was paying off. The higher level he was the stronger he was going to be. He had wondered what level the Hokage was but the old man immediately shot his idea down when the Hokage didn't even know what levels meant.

"Go home and rest. You need it for tomorrow," Kakashi continued.

* * *

**A/N:** Another chapter. Heh. Well review! and for those of you that wants a pairing I'm not sure what I'm going to do with that. Maybe I'll pair Kirito with somebody or maybe even the canon pairing in the future, and also I won't pair Naruto with anybody. On another note I'm planning to go past the BETA and into the official release of ENO. I'm not giving out spoilers but the BETA is just the beginning. Keep reading and leave a nice long review :D Anyways for now I'm out.


End file.
